


Робот и человек

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Когда KYN5600107 в бегах оказался на планете Земля, он даже не подумал, что сможет там кого-то найти. Но всё оказалось гораздо любопытнее, чем он думал.
Series: Works 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Робот и человек

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №270 ориджинал

**6\. Приземление**

Вспышка. Снова и снова. Яркая, ослепляющая.

И дикий вой сирены.

Робот KYN5600107 успел вылететь в открытый космос, прежде чем они заблокировали выходы.

Его подставили. Но другого способа выжить не было, и робот устремился к ближайшей планете, надеясь на то, что топлива ему хватит.

А ещё, что его не расплющит от гравитации.

Планета была всё ближе, и робот успел осмотреть её, прежде чем его подхватило земное притяжение. Она походила на красочную палитру, которую сотворил умелый художник. Буйство красок: белых, синих, коричневых и зелёных, – всё смешалось у робота перед сканирующим глазом, пока он метеоритом падал на землю.

Единственное, что спасло его, – невероятная удача и глубокое море, в которое робот нырнул солдатиком, выдав при этом фонтан брызг.

Система не вышла из строя, значит, конструкцию тела всё же усовершенствовали.

Робот не боялся, роботы никогда не боятся, но всё же вынырнул из воды с облегчением.

И тут же столкнулся с изумлённой парой глаз, вперившихся в него с причала.

«Не может быть», – подумал робот, сканируя незнакомца.

Не может быть, что этот вид всё ещё существует.

Человек похлопал глазами, потом усмехнулся и сплюнул на сырые доски.

– Ну надо же. Робот. Откуда ты?

Робот был готов дать ему информацию – третью часть.

Взамен на собственное исследование.

**5\. Знакомство**

Человек назвался Механиком и объяснил, что раньше так называлась его профессия. Робот назвался роботом по имени KYN5600107 (человек называл его просто «Кьюн») и рассказал о классовом распределении роботов на его космическом корабле.

Дашь на дашь, как говорится.

Механик показал роботу окрестности, объяснил, что остальные люди либо находятся в другой части мира, либо их вообще нет.

Робот сказал, что он беженец. Что его подставили, но не важно, как и почему.

Факт остаётся фактом.

За ним могли прилететь. Если уже не прилетели.

Механик отнёсся к этому спокойно. Лишь попросил составить компанию и дать покопаться в руке, которая, когда робот ещё вынырнул из воды, безжизненно болталась и хлопала его по ноге.

Робот согласился, но предупредил, что не знает, чем это может обернуться.

Механик и в этот раз не испугался. Лишь полюбопытствовал, что это за чёрная жидкость, которая вытекает из проводов.

Робот не знал. Впервые робот понял, что чего-то не знает.

Это ущемило его гордость, хотя и недолжно было бы.

Механик сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Но вскоре полюбопытствовал.

**4\. Чувства**

– Как чувствую? – робот помедлил. – Это довольно сложно для вашего понимания.

– Но не для моего, – заверил механик, продолжая копаться в металлической руке.

Тогда робот рассказал:

– Моими чувствами управляет специальная программа, которая своим шифром задаёт команды. Они направляются в мой головной центр по вот этим трубкам, в которых ты сейчас копаешься.

Механик хмыкнул, отодвинув несколько проводков и взял лежащий на полу паяльник.

– Продолжай.

– Все мысли, действия также регулируются этой программой, которая расположена внутри главного микрокомпьютера. Он, в свою очередь, находится там, что вы, люди, называете сердцем.

– Ясно, – голос механика раздался вместе со звуком сварки. – А эта программа не даёт тебе почувствовать что-то помимо контактных, основных ощущений? Страх, например. Ты чувствуешь его?

Несколько секунд был слышен лишь звук привариваемого металла.

– Лёгкое беспокойство, – отозвался робот. – У меня тоже вопрос. Почему ты меня не боишься?

– А должен? – парировал механик, откладывая паяльник и осматривая проделанную работу.

– Должен. Ты ведь…

– Человек, знаю. Как видишь, в этом городе, в этой стране, а может, даже во всём мире кроме меня остались разве что крысы да другие животные, приспособленные к убогому существованию. За всю жизнь я повидал то, что тебе и не снилось, робот. Даже сейчас иногда это снится мне в кошмарах.

Но я выжил, робот. Выкарабкался из моря крови, гниения и радиации. Выжил, питаясь одними объедками и падалью. Я выжил. Так чего мне тебя бояться? И других твоих дружков?

Программа скомандовала роботу удивиться, и он удивился. Разумеется, не заметно для механика.

– Ты интересное существо, человек.

– Не могу сказать то же про тебя, робот, звиняй уж. Однако конструкция твоего тела весьма занятна. Могу я ещё покопаться чуток в твоей руке?

– Всегда пожалуйста. Раз ты не можешь её починить, она мне без надобности.

Глаза механика укоризненно сверкнули.

– Я впервые вижу нечто подобное, робот. Как я могу починить то, в чём не разбираюсь? Я попробовал приварить контакты, чтобы эта чёрная жидкость перестала вытекать. Но присобачить тебе эту штукенцию без специальных знаний… думаю, ты меня понимаешь, робот.

Робот понимал. Понимал и то, что здоровая рука всё равно не поможет ему спастись. И этому человеку, оказавшему ему помощь, тоже.

Они найдут. Через неделю, месяц. Через пять минут. Найдут. Никто ещё от них не сбегал.

Возможно человека они оставят в живых. Для опытов, к примеру.

Но он, KYN5600107, «Кьюн», будет уничтожен. Без вынесения приговора.

Он беженец. А беженцев не прощают.

**3\. Болезнь**

Рано утром механик громко выругался. Робот с удивлением попытался понять смысл выкрикнутых человеком слов, пока он садился за стол и с удвоенным рвением налегал на консервы.

– Смотри, что твоя жидкость мне сделала, – процедил механик, заметив, что робот на него пристально смотрит. Затем показательно вытянул вперёд левую руку.

На ладони были странные чёрные прожилки, как вены, разветвляющиеся и змеящиеся.

– Я не знал.

– Превосходно. Если эта дрянь меня убьёт, я достану тебя хоть на краю света, – пообещал разозлившийся механик, выбрасывающий жестяную банку подальше от стола.

Банка печально звякнула о стену.

Печально звякнули о стену дни, которые остались у механика.

Несмотря на то, что он чувствовал тошноту, злость на робота и дикий страх за свою жизнь, механик никогда не замыкался в себе, никогда не врал, что чувствует. Это помогало ему хоть немного облегчить свою участь. Единственное, что механик предпочитал не замечать, это чёрные жилки, которые распространялись по всему телу.

Робот не чувствовал вину. Роботы ведь не чувствуют.

И всё же его отношение к механику поменялось. Теперь робот стал более разговорчивым, словно стремясь загладить поступок.

Говорили обо всём. О самых ранних воспоминаниях, о взлётах и падениях. О самом сокровенном.

Механик рассказал о девушке, которая жила с ним ещё год назад. Он назвал свои отношения с ней крепкой дружбой, потому что знал, что робот не сможет понять другие чувства. Только зависимость. Дружескую зависимость.

Робот рассказал о своей планете, о других роботах, о своих создателях – инопланетных зелёных существах.

Механик слушал с вниманием, которому бы позавидовал даже сам робот.

Свободное время проводили за чтением книг, которые механик нашёл, пока облазил каждый уголок заброшенного города. Либо за глупыми, по мнению робота, играми, вроде пряток и догонялок.

Механик объяснял это тем, что ему нужно размяться. Робот способствовал, не задавая других вопросов.

Когда уж совсем становилось скучно, играли сценки из пьес, которые механик вычитывал в книгах.

Так прошло несколько недель. Потом механик неожиданно слёг, изредка выползая на кухню, чтобы поесть.

Робот не волновался. Роботы ведь не волнуются.

Но после того, как механик однажды потерял равновесие, возвращаясь к себе в кровать, он стал сам приносить ему еду.

Так прошло ещё несколько дней. Робот и механик старались не замечать, как чёрные жилки покрыли всё тело механика.

А потом не замечать уже не было необходимости.

**2\. Сто лет одиночества**

Механик скончался под утро. Тихо, непретенциозно. Вначале робот даже не заметил, что уже довольно долго сидит за столом, ожидая, когда механик позовёт его, чтобы он принёс ему еду.

Когда заметил, было поздно. Поздно прощаться.

Мухи, которые обитали в гнилостной хижине, уже принялись пировать. Пока ещё несмело и неуверенно, словно ожидая, что труп пошевелится, они ползали по его лицу, ощупывали своими хоботками грязную кожу на щеках, лбу и руках. Самая смелая полезла в приоткрытый рот, где на губах уже засох слой чёрной жидкости.

Робот даже не удивился, что сейчас почувствовал опустошение. Словно его только что разобрали по частям и пригрозили никогда больше не собирать.

Для него это было потерей смысла существования. Сейчас, видимо, тоже.

Он подошёл к кровати, на которой лежало ещё не остывшее тело. Отогнал мух, которые, недовольно жужжа, взвились к потолку и стали ждать, когда робот отойдёт.

Робот не отошёл. Он прикрыл непослушными механическими пальцами веки механика, чтобы тот продолжал выглядеть спящим. Когда механик выглядел спящим, роботу было легче.

Он замотал тело в одеяло и вынес из дома. Программа невольно подавала воспоминания о теперь уже былых беседах за столом, кружкой водки у механика и кружкой машинного масла у робота.

Удивительный процесс захоронения отнял у робота полдня. Когда он закончил, солнце уже уходило за горизонт. Манящее, оранжево-красное солнце, с уходом которого наступали холод и одиночество.

В ту ночь робот впервые видел сон. Кошмар мыслей, в котором ему приснился механик.

Единственный плюс, который робот нашёл в сложившейся ситуации – механику больше не грозит путь лабораторной крысы.

«Наверное, это он и называл дружбой», – подумал робот, когда, убирая постельное бельё, нашёл под подушкой смятую фотографию той самой девушки, о которой столько рассказывал механик.

Похоронить друга своими руками. Страдать от одиночества и потери. Просыпаться утром, чувствуя опустошение, и снова страдать.

Скучать. Скучать долго, вначале не признаваясь самому себе. Потом признаваясь.

У робота не было слёз, не было настоящего бьющегося сердца.

У него была лишь программа, которая прописывала ему эмоции.

И всё равно он скучал.

**1\. Час презрения**

Они нашли его спустя сто лет. Робот услышал знакомый вой сирены, услышал, как они громко предупредили его, что будут стрелять на поражение.

Робот снова стал бездушным роботом, а потому не боялся.

Он опёрся одной рукой на трость, а на правую половину тела накинул ту самую королевскую мантию, которую механик сделал из найденного на помойках тряпья.

Это будет его последняя сцена. Последний акт.

Механик как-то прочитал ему Гамлета. Робот не понял, почему механику так нравится этот самоотверженный парень.

Но сейчас ему захотелось стать тем, кем дорожил механик. Чтобы он это увидел.

Робот выкопал труп механика, который черви превратили в обглоданного скелета. Он взял в руки череп, чтобы попрощаться.

На этот раз они не долго искали его по всей планете. Не стали медлить. Позже их столетние поиски были вознаграждены.

А робот умер с осознанием того, что механик сделал из него не только своего друга, но и подарил ему душу.

Душу, с которой было вовсе не страшно умереть.


End file.
